Plain and Simple
by Did-you-Flash-or-Did-you-Zoom
Summary: Hunter June the rich kid. Hunter June the geek. Hunter June the disabled. Hunter June the super heroine? Decided to give it another go.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on my door. I knew it was Mother because she's the only one in the house who knocks. "Come in," I heard me. Super Hearing.

"What are you doing?" she asked me to sit down on the edge of my bed.

"Reading," I tell her tapping the book in my lap.

"Oh, that's good, I guess."

"Are you mad at me," I said in my I-already-know-the-answer voice.

"I'm not mad, but I was worried," Ma sighed, "you knew better than to run off and to do things that you know you shouldn't."

"But didn't you tell me you did stuff like that all the time?" I asked her. Ma glared at me and got up.

"I'm just glad you didn't die, imagine explaining that to the public," she said, walking across the room, opening the door.

"I love you too, Ma," I called as she shut the door.

A few minutes after Ma left my ten and nine years old cousins, Carrie Anne and Eileen, yes, like the songs, passed through my door.

"I heard you snuck off and freed Superman's clone," Carrie Anne said, laying next to me on the bed.

"Oh, yeah, where did you hear that?" I questioned.

"Your head," Eileen confirmed what I already knew. It's hard to get even the slightest bit of privacy when you have two telepathic cousins who can phase through almost anything.

"Of course you did." Carrie Anne got up, and phased through the wall without a word.

"Goodnight!" I yell and look over at Eileen. "Are you sleeping in here tonight?"

"Yeah I guess, so did Aunt Rowan tell you about the new hearing aids she's working on?"

Now most people don't know this but I'm deaf. Yeah, I can't hear a thing without my in-canal hearing aids. I wasn't born deaf, it was a fight with Sirene that took my hearing away. When you begin to develop super hearing it can be really, really strong at first. So when that woman first opened her mouth, my ears were doomed. On the bright side, she can't affect me anymore.

"Well, that seems promising," I say sitting up. Eileen was still standing in front of the bed.

"Sit down would you, your making me anxious." Almost immediately after she sat down my desktop started beeping. Glenn. Glenn's my second best friend. He's always flirting with someone. Sorta reminds me of Wally if he had blond hair, brown eyes, and talked with a North Jersey accent.

"Hey Glenn, what's up?" I greeted him.

"Well, Darling I was doing some hacking the usual stuff, CIA, Secret Services, etc. when I came across some video of..."

"Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and I inside the Cadmus facility," I cut him off.

"Yes, how did you know I was going to say that?"

"Because you're a stalker, Glenn," I sigh,"That all you want to say, because I'm really tired."

"No actually, I was wondering..."

"No, Glenn, what ever you are going to ask the answer is no," I cut him off, again.

"How did, how... do, oh well."

"Look, if I'm not too busy, you can come over and I'll help you with the Justice League game you are working on, maybe, just maybe, I'll order a pizza," I say.

"Does this count as a date?" he asked.

"No, it doesn't," and with that I ex out of the scene.

"That guy," I turn around to look at my youngest cousin, "never gives up."


	2. Um

**Dear Reader,**

**If you have received an email telling you I've updated on any one of my three YJ stories this apology is for you. I've lost interest in YJ and have neglected my writing duties (or whatever.) I'll try to work on them soon but for now enjoy my characters hanging out and talking.**

"This is ridiculous, why are we doing this for someone who ditched us to write Newsies slash fics?" Donnie asked while inspecting her switchblade.

"We're doing this because whether you like it or not, you wouldn't exist without her," Hunter responded kicking her legs back forth. The three girls were on a bridge at an undisclosed location.

"She is right, you know," Ember was floating above the water as she and Hunter were making waves using their powers.

"Oh, shut up," the brunette grumbled.

"You know what I just realized, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead," Hunter chuckled.

"What?" Ember asked.

"You haven't heard any blonde, brunette, redhead jokes yet?"

"No."

"That's weird seeing as you have a West on the Team."

"Wait, how can we be talking to each other like this? Not only are we from different stories that aren't connected to each other but even if they were we'd all be the same age during different times and right now we are all sixteen," Donnie questioned. The other two turned to her. Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Does the wittle baby wanna go home?" she taunted causing Ember the giggle. The temperature seemed to rise about ten degrees.

"Hey watch it! I don't want to get roasted alive by Hot Head over there!"

"Dude, you really need to stop complaining this is supposed to be fun. I actually wanted to leave you behind but, Ember here convinced me not to," the elementalist said pointing to the blonde.

"Why would you do that?" the assassin asked her tone somewhat softer than before

"Well, we are all kind of related and it wouldn't be right to leave you out," she turned her head so the others wouldn't see her blush.

Come on," Hunter jumped of the bridge and onto a platform she had made out of water, "let's go get some ice cream or something."

The two started floating down the river.

"What about me?" Donnie yelled.

"You'll figure out a way!" Ember called back.


End file.
